Addiction
by Riley-the-Sadist848
Summary: Life is full of problems, this is how we deal with ours. Rated M to be safe. Smitchie, Naitlyn & Jella
1. Prologue

I know, I know. I shouldn't be writing this when I should be writing the next chapter for TFFY, but I couldn't help it! I just had this idea based on an icon I saw and I just had to write it out. I'll probably finish that story first before I start this one, but I wanted your opinions first, okay? So let me know what you think.

Attention: I'm not condoning doing any of the things mentioned below, I'm just writing this to get it out there. If I do decide to continue this story, extensive research will go into it, therefore I probably won't be updating it as often as I'd like to. At the same time, I am not condemning anyone who does the actions mentioned, to each their own. Just thought I should say that, you know, just in case anyone decides to bite my head off for writing this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or anything else in here for that matter. I hardly own the computer I'm writing this on!

* * *

We all have problems, I know that. I also know that everyone has different ways of dealing with said problems. But what I don't understand is why everyone tries to make their problems public or why everyone blames everyone else for how bad their life is.

_Life's a bitch and then you die. So fuck this world; let's get high._

That's what my friends and I live by anyways. We all have our addictions and they all give us a different high.

Personally, I like the feeling of a blade against my flesh, it doesn't really matter where. I love how if you cut just deep enough, the blood flows freely from your skin, oozing down your arm in pretty, little streams. It's not like I'll ever break a vein.

Caitlyn Gellar, my best friend in the entire world, is what you would probably call a 'tweaker'. She doesn't especially care what it is as long as it gives her a decent high. Her favorite thing to do by far, though, is ecstasy. She loves the whole raver scene, hence the E. Bright colors and neon lights are her thing, and, according to her, they are intensified when she's on something. The feeling of being close to everyone is the main reason she takes it, to drain the shame of not being loved by her own family.

Next is Ella Shang, the bulimic. In her eyes, she will never be perfect enough for her boyfriend, Jason. Whenever I ask her why, she always tells me she does it for the same reason I cut; it reminds her that she's alive and that she can control something, anything, in this out of control life we live. Another mental addiction, sort of like mine, but different in the fact that hers isn't visible on her skin. She looks just about the same no matter how much she loses, but all that's going to be left soon is skin and bones. In her mind, it's just a simple purge to stop the gain.

Shane Grey, the love of my life, could never be any more perfect in my eyes than he already is. Sure, I worry about him always shooting up heroin, my biggest fear being that he'll die from it, but he feels the same about my addiction. The thing that scares both of us the most is walking into the others room and finding them dead from something that was supposed to make them feel better. He has interesting habits when he's shooting up. For one, he has to have music playing or he'll do it wrong or something, I don't exactly understand it myself, but to each his own. It makes him feel more comfortable, I guess. He understands why I like the pain, for he loves the feeling of the needle sliding into his vein more than anything. To him, it's just a shot to kill the pain.

Nate Addison, Caity's boyfriend, simply enjoys having fun. For him, that means buying a whole bottle of Everclear for himself and downing it as soon as possible without killing himself. His birthday last year was the best because we bought him a quart of moonshine; he was in heaven. He's not a violent drunk either, he's actually almost to the point where you can't even tell the difference between him being sober and him being smashed, besides his sometimes harsh comments when he doesn't have any. No matter what happens, he will always have his friend's backs and would never narc on anyone. Nate drinks to be happy and carefree, not to be an ass. After all, it's only a drink to win the game for him.

And finally, the wonderful Jason Richmond, Ella's sweetie pie boyfriend. He is most definitely the calmest out of us all on account that he is always high. People tend to think that he is stupid, but he's actually very smart, one of the brightest I've ever met. He doesn't like people knowing he's smart, therefore he acts like the stereotypical stoner so that everyone just leaves him alone. Jason only smokes marijuana, he won't do anything else besides that. I really admire the fact that although he is always offered other things, all he wants is his weed. After everything that has happened in his short life, all it is is a smoke to ease the crave.

Yes, we have our issues, but you know what? We deal with them in the best way we know how.

_A shot to kill the pain. Shane Grey._

_A pill to drain the shame. Caitlyn Gellar._

_A purge to stop the gain. Ella Shang._

_A cut to break the vein. Mitchie Torres._

_A smoke to ease the crave. Jason Richmond._

_A drink to win the game. Nate Addison._

_An addiction's an addiction because it always hurts the same_.

* * *

So this is just the prologue to a story I have in mind. I don't really know if I want to continue it, but tell me what you think and I just might. Review please!

-Riley


	2. The Great Escape

So, as you can see, I decided to continue with this story. I know I should be finishing TFFY, but I couldn't help it! I just had to write this story. I have two more that should be coming soon too. I can't tell you what they're about, but the other one I'm writing is called Secret Valentine. Scarves and I are writing a story called Bohemian Rhapsody and that should be up (hopefully) soon as well. Thank you guys so much for all of your support, and I can not wait to hear what you all think about this one!

This story is dedicated to three people at the moment. I talk to them on here almost every day, and they help me out more than anyone ever has, so I thank them. **Scarves**, **PaNcAk3s**, and **sandy2x400**. Thank you guys so much for everything.

Disclaimer: No, okay. I don't own Camp Rock. Do you have to rub it in? T-T

* * *

"This paper is to be no less than three pages, double spaced, twelve-point, Times New Roman. Now, I expect this paper on my desk first thing Friday morning, that gives you all week. I simply can't wait to hear about what inspires you in life!" Ms. Allison announced to the class.

A chorus of whines and groans could be heard throughout the entire classroom full of juniors. There was only one girl in the whole class who did not look like she was about to die because she had just been assigned an essay. She sat in the back corner, desk scooted as far away from the other students as possible, ear buds firmly in place. Raising her hand high in the air, she unfortunately caught the attention of the entire class; not what she was hoping for.

The teacher looked at her with a smile and nodded her head. "Yes, Miss Torres?"

"I was just wondering if this essay had to be about _what_ inspires us, or if we could write about _who_ inspires us?" Mitchie asked intently.

An even wider smiled graced itself upon her teacher's face, if that was possible. "Mitchie, this essay can be about whatever you want. Who, what, a place, a thought even. As long as it inspires you in a profound way, that's all that matters."

It was a well-known fact that Mitchie was one of Ms. Allison's favorite students. She always turned in exquisite essays and even better short stories and poems. Because of this fact, a lot of the students in her class hated her more than they already did. She didn't understand why people hated her so much, sure she was a bitch, but she was also really sweet once you got to know her. They all judged her based on how she dressed and who they thought her friends were. Okay, so her friends weren't exactly the popular types or the overly preppy types, but they weren't the depressed, I-want-to-kill-myself types either. Yeah, they were different, but so what? High school cliques could be so stupid.

"Awww, Mitchie! Didn't you know?" a blond from the front class yelled to the class. "No one wants to hear about your heroin addict boyfriend and how he's almost three years older than you. This world would be a much better place without any of your loser friends."

The class erupted in laughter as they all looked back at Mitchie. A few students around her were laughing quietly just to fit in, but gave her looks of pity, knowing that what Tess said was not right at all. Her expression hardened as she shoved her things into messenger bag and stalked to the front of the classroom, pausing on her way out the door to slam her hands on Tess's desk. "Do not, I repeat, DO NOT talk about Shane like that. You don't know anything about us, so don't pretend that you do. You don't talk about him like he's some piece of trash, because at least he stays with me after we fuck, he doesn't take off running like all of your guys. Just stick to the things that you're good at; make-up, cheerleading, and your pathetic love life, alright doll face?" And with that, she stormed out the door and down the hallway, on her way to get the rest of her friends out of class.

Her first stop was to get Caitlyn out of her U.S. History class because she knew that her teacher wouldn't care if she took off, he was just cool like that. Room 304 came up in front of her faster than she thought it would, making her stop to take a deep breathe first to calm herself after her outburst at Tess Tyler. After she composed herself, she opened the door and looked straight to where she knew Caitlyn would be sitting.

Without much more than a nod in the teacher's direction, Cait gathered her things and walked out the door with Mitchie. Before they could go on to Nate's class, she stopped Mitchie and pulled her into the nearest girls bathroom. Quickly, she checked to make sure the room was empty then looked at Mitchie for answers.

"Tess." was all Mitchie had to say for Caitlyn to understand completely. That girl simply did not know when to keep her mouth shut.

"What'd she say this time?"

"She was talking crap about Shane. She yelled to the whole fucking class that he was a heroin addict _and _three years older than me. He could get arrested, Cait! What am I gonna do?" Mitchie almost broke down right them and there, but she knew she couldn't. Instead, she let a few silent tears escape from her eyes.

Caitlyn sighed and wrapped her arms around her friend in a loving hug. "It's alright, Mitch. Just leave it alone. No one believes Tess anyways, they just all pretend to so that they'll get a chance to be friends with her. You'll be okay, and nothing will happen to Shane. Now let's go get Nate and call the rest of them to meet up with us at the park or something. Sound good?"

Mitchie nodded her head and laughed a little at the stupidity of it all. She knew no one would believe the rumors about her and Shane, or that he was a druggie. He looked like a really together guy on the outside. It was only with her and their friends that the real Shane came out to play, and she actually preferred it that way. No one knew how great of a guy he was besides them, therefore she felt privileged to be with him, just knowing how he really was.

The two left the bathroom and proceeded to walk down the hall to Nate's classroom around the corner. This would be a little trickier because his teacher right now was kind of a stickler about letting people leave the class. They'd have to be really creative about this one.

Mitchie took a deep breath, nodded at Caitlyn, and silently opened the door to Mr. Reid's pre-cal class.

The monotonous tone of the math teacher penetrated her ears as soon as the door opened, causing her to visibly wince at the sound.

"Can I help you, Ms. Torres?" he asked dully when he noticed her standing by the door.

"Yes sir, I need Nate Addison for dismissal, please." _Just play it cool, Mitch. Play it cool._

"Hmm....May I ask why? We are in the middle of a very important lesson, not that you'd know anything about that, considering you slept in my class today. _Smug son of a bitch_.

Mitchie knew her regular act wasn't going to cut it; she needed to pull out the big guns. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, tears started to leak out of the corners and her face held a look of great pain. "Our f-friend is in the h-hospital r-right now, s-sir. He g-got hit by a c-car. I just got the message n-not even five m-minutes ago."

He sighed and looked between Mitchie and Nate, trying to discern if it was the truth or a lie. Massaging the bridge of his nose, he said, "Fine, go on then, Mr. Addison."

Nate grabbed his things and followed Mitchie out the door, pretending to be worried about his non-existent friend in the hospital. As soon as the two had shut the door, they let out a breath neither had known they were holding.

"Took you awhile this time." Caitlyn observed.

"Yeah, well, next time you do it then." Mitchie playfully glared at her.

All three of the friends laughed and walked out the front door of the school. Not even half a block later, Mitchie received a text from Shane.

_U still n skool? - Shay_

She couldn't help but smile at the stupid nickname she'd jokingly given to him when they first met. He had been joking around, telling her that 'Mitch' was such a manly name and that it fit her tough personality. She shot back with calling him 'Shay,' saying that it fit his pansy attitude when it came to telling a girl he liked her.

_What do u think? Meet us w/ Jase & Ella at coffee shop n 10 – Mitch_

"Hey, Mitch. Tell lover boy to bring some juice for me, yeah? I'm out." Nate nudged Mitchie's shoulder, making sure she understood. All she did to acknowledge his request was nod before reading the newly received text.

_Will do. What happened??? - Shay_

She really didn't want to talk about it through text. She'd much rather sit in his condo, curled tightly in his arms and forget today ever happened. She never blew up at school before, ever, so why did she do it today? Tess had always made fun of her and it never bothered her. But now, because she said something about Shane, is that why she did it? Is that why she would risk getting in trouble for cussing in front of a teacher? Did she love Shane that much? The answer was, of course, yes, she did. As long as she had him, nothing else in the world mattered.

_I'll talk 2 u about it later. Don't want the others 2 kno. Btw, Nate says bring him some. - Mitch_

By this time Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Nate were almost at their destination. They knew it would be another fifteen minutes before the rest of their group showed up, the older three were always late.

So when they arrived, Nate and Caitlyn went and secured their normal booth in the back while Mitchie went and ordered everyone's usual drinks. After placing their order, she gracefully weaved through the large groups of people and tables being occupied to where her friends were quietly talking in the back. As she sat down, her phone vibrated again, signaling yet another text from Shane.

_At the light.....be there n a sec – Shay_

Mitchie let out a content sigh and sat down across from Nate, right next to Caitlyn. "They'll be here in a minute. Just about to pull in. I guess I'll go ahead and get the drinks."

Getting up again, Mitchie walked back towards the counter to get their drinks. She managed to grab four of the drinks when someone's hands shot out and took the other two, lightly brushing their lips against her temple in the process.

"Hey, Shane."

"Hi, baby. How you holding up?" He took one of the cups out of her hands and kissed her cheek.

"Eh, could be better. Could be worse." she replied nonchalantly as they walked back to their table. Jason and Ella occupied one side, and Caitlyn had moved to the other to sit by Nate. "Great. I go get everyone's drinks and I don't even get to sit by Shane?"

Shane chuckled and pulled up a chair to the end of the table. "Mitch, calm down. I'll sit at the end and you sit next to Cait and it'll be fine."

She nodded and sat down, sending a glare at everyone, but Shane, and stuck her tongue out.

"So, Shane," Nate looked at his friend seriously, "did you bring my stuff?"

"Already in your coffee." Shane replied, handing it over to the younger boy who immediately took a greedy gulp.

"Oh, thank god." Nate sighed after setting his drink down. "Six hours of school is the worst form of punishment imaginable."

"Yeah, yeah, we know. We've heard it all before." Jason laughed before taking a sip of his green tea.

"So says the guy who can get his fix whenever he needs or wants it." Caitlyn grumbled bitterly.

"Shut it, tweak." Jason growled in warning, telling her this topic was most definitely off limits at the moment.

"Fuck you, stoner!" Caitlyn bit back, attempting to stand up and go after him.

"That is enough of this childish bullshit. Yes, Caitlyn, Jason can get his fix whenever he wants, so what? He went through high school, just like you are now. He already paid his dues, so drop it." Shane turned his attention to Jason, "And you. She's a tweak, so what? Don't condemn her for having a similar problem to mine and yours, alright? She's just pissed because she's still coming down from last night and would rather be back there again. Leave it be, the both of you. Now, apologize."

They both mumbled their apologies and turned their heads down guiltily.

"Alright guys, we're all a bit on edge right now. Let's just go back to the condo and relax before we all kill each other. Kick back, watch a movie or something?" Mitchie suggested, earning a small smile from Shane.

"Can we watch 'The Covenant'?" Ella spoke up for the first time that day.

"Of course we can, Ella." Caitlyn confirmed.

"Well then, what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go." Nate smiled and motioned for them to all get up.

When they all got to Shane's car, he and Mitchie opted to walk instead cramming themselves into the car. With a small wave goodbye, they started towards the apartment, holding hands all the while. After Shane was sure their friends had passed them in his car and were well on their way to his place, he looked down at Mitchie and asked her what had happened at school that day.

Her face darkened as she thought back to what Tess had said about Shane. "Stupid fucking Tess Tyler decided that she'd try and pretend like she knew something for once. I just happened to be her target of the day, that's all. It's been taken care of." She looked up at Shane, a fake smile plastered on her face, trying to hide the pain those words had caused her. The truth was, Tess had really struck a nerve when she said that about them.

"_This world would be a much better place without any of your loser friends_."

That's precisely was she was afraid of. What happened if Shane or Caitlyn got a badly laced batch of whatever they were taking at the time? What if Nate drunk more than he could handle and died from alcohol poisoning or got behind the wheel and crashed? What if Ella wasted away to nothing? What is Jason got into an accident or something? What if she went too far and cut too deep? Would the world really be a better place without her and her friends?

"Shane? Do you think we contribute anything to society?" she voiced the thoughts she had been mulling over.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think anyone would miss us if we died? Besides each other."

He looked at her with amusement. "I think so. You're going to be an amazing musician one day with an awesome producer named Caitlyn Gellar. Me and the guys will be a kick ass band, and Ella will be the leading clothing designer of the world. I think we'll be missed a lot."

Mitchie sighed in exasperation. "I mean _now_, Shane. What are we really doing besides taking up air that some other person could use?"

Shane stopped then and yanked her back as she tried to keep walking. "What did she say to you. Don't lie to me, Mitchie. I know that bitch had to have said something to you for you to be talking like this."

Mitchie sighed as she pulled her hand out of Shane's grip and turned around so that she wouldn't have to look at him when she said it. "She told the whole class that you're a heroin addict. She told them that you're 3 years older than me, meaning you could be arrested. She said that the world would be a better place without any of us." Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but she would not let them fall. She was not weak. She would not show that Tess Tyler had gotten to her in public. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

Shane took in a deep breath, preparing to comfort Mitchie. "Baby, baby, look at me." He pulled her around to face him again and saw the shining in her eyes. "You don't have to be this strong person in front of me, you know that. Cry, it's okay."

She looked up at him with a grimace, her voice raspy from holding in the tears. "Not here. Not now."

He sighed and nodded, taking both of her hands in his. "It's just Tess, you know that. It's okay. I don't care if people know I have a problem. I don't care if people know I'm 3 years older than you. And I most certainly don't care what the fuck she thinks of any of us. Since when do you care what she says? You're above that shit, Mitchie. That's why I fell in love with you. You're an individual and you're not afraid to be you. I love that about you, and I wouldn't trade that for anything. Just be you and everything else will fall into place, alright? It's all okay." he repeated, rubbing small circles on her hands with his thumbs the whole time.

Mitchie looked up into his eyes lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Shane pecked her lips lightly. "Let's go, I do believe that we're holding up the party."

She smirked and nodded at him, signaling for him to start walking again. _How am I lucky enough to have him?_

Ten minutes later they arrived at Shane's condo and walked through the door to see everyone sitting on the couch, drinks in hand, waiting for them.

"What took you? We've been waiting forever!" Caitlyn yelled dramatically.

"Shush. We had some things to talk about." Mitchie smiled up at Shane.

"Makeout!" Nate coughed and thumped his chest. "Sorry, sorry. Something caught in my throat there."

Shane pouted and looked down at his girlfriend. "But we didn't! Right, Mitch?"

Mitchie shook her head. "Actually we really did talk. Sorry we took so long. Let's watch this movie, yeah?"

They all nodded and settled in, ready to hang out with each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

I'm trying something new and I'm going to try and keep chapters a bit shorter. This one is still a little over three thousand words, but at least it's not five thousand like chapter four of TFFY. Lol. If you have any suggestions, or if you want to give me first hand information about any of their addictions, send me a pm and we'll talk. I promise anything you say will remain private. Oh, and remember to review, okay? And once again, thanks so much for all of your support!

Riley


End file.
